


Let Divinity Fill You

by CrawlingFlesh



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Religious Content, Slash, Verbal Humiliation, anal penetration, religious hallucination, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlingFlesh/pseuds/CrawlingFlesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash; PWP. Underage. Vague reference of past child abuse. One Shot??? Modern AU, please see tags; check author's note for additional information. </p>
<p>Snotlout was never a religious person but always makes sure to attend the services at his local Catholic church, but only to please his 'God'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Divinity Fill You

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU: Snotlout and Dagur are both between the ages of 14 and 17 and have a pre-established relationship with each other. I see Dagur and Snotlout as both being mentally ill, respectively Snotlout having ptsd from various traumas and Dagur experiencing psychosis. There is some reference to these in this fic but also things may not necessarily touch upon these things. There is some mention/reference to past child abuse pertaining to Snotlout; something I may cover more clearly in a different fic. Because of the AU characters may be ooc, please understand.
> 
> Additional note: Thank you to my spouse for helping me clean up the mess and being a great beta.

Snotlout was only familiar with the workings of the Catholic church because of his father. Whenever his dad was too lazy to punish the boy himself, he would take him to the church near the local high school. The young Jorgenson learned to fear the holy place, holding so many memories of shame and pain; also the short period of when he had to stay there as a runaway. The church did him no favors, the fathers punishing him while the sisters screamed for them to stop or let him be released to them. Such encounters encouraged him to always carry a rosary to avoid punishment or at least make it go by quicker. Despite all the fear and mistrust, he enjoyed coming to the chapel; although not necessarily for the reasons anyone expected.

Now that he was older, the church was a more convenient place for him, being at the corner of the school he was currently attending. Usually the steeples were empty and only sometimes did he happen to waltz in when an actual sermon was proceeding. Snot often got away with lighting up in the church and when the fathers came to try and find the origin of the smell, he tucked himself away in the confessional. But there was also another reason... In the back of the church, a place that was nearly forgotten about, was a three stalled bathroom. Of course it was nothing special but quite old; only significant to Snot and those who knew about it. The stall at the end was always locked for whatever reason, the only way inside was to crawl over the seven foot wooden door. The stall next to it had a metal covering on the wall but was available as was the first stall. Although strange, nothing significant to most.

Only to Snotlout.

He walked into the second stall and closed the door, knocking on the wooden frame a few times that connected to the third. He heard movement, then a soft but playful voice that called to him in a sing-song tone, “Who is your God?”

“That which pities the heathens.”

There was more movement, for a moment before a gleeful laugh. The dark haired boy bit his lip as he listened, feeling such excitement at what he knew was to come. “Chastity is a virtue, you know; God is watching,” His angelic voice chimed.

Snotlout could feel his erection start to press against his jeans as he began to sweat. “Fornication is not a sin when it’s with God…” Snotlout felt so foolish, so shameful as his cock began to throb. He hated that in _this_ place, the house of the Lord, only then could he get the saving he really needed. The metal panel on the wall slid open and a thick cock pushed through it with balls gently hanging over the open panel; red pubic hair visible.

Snot couldn’t physically see the other’s face in the stall next to him but he could practically feel his smile; desperately wanting to please him. His own dick throbbed more so now as he stared at the erection for a moment, moving in front of it as a drop of precum squeezed out of its opening. “Pray to _your_ God.” A shiver went down his spine before pulling out the rosary from his front pocket, wrapping it around his hand and wrist before collapsing to his knees, looking at the magnificent cock before him. He licked the head and withdrew for a moment at the taste of the thick juice now dripping almost freely, motioning to try again and swirled his tongue around the head as his fingers moving over the prayer beads. The brunette took it into his mouth then, moaning as his free hand took out of his own hard length, Snotlout stroking himself as he began to bob his head.

He moved his fingers over the beads slightly quicker as his tongue flicked and licked, moaning the prayer of forgiveness as he stroked himself faster. The person in the neighboring stall whined and whimpered softly, their noises so delicate in comparison to his own. Snot took more of him into his mouth, doing his best to keep praying and began to clutch the rosary, stroking himself even faster as he started to find breathing difficult. Saliva freely dripped from his lips and chin as he worked the dick in his mouth, sucking more before focusing on the head as he licked and kissed it; the other man moaning Snotlout’s name and scratching the wooden panel between them. The young Jorgenson took enough for a breath before deep throating him and moaning louder, instead of praying nearly begging God and any who would listen or could hear him for the other to cum.

Suddenly then the cock pulled back out of Snot’s mouth and through the hole, causing him to gag with surprise. It was then that he heard the neighboring stall unlock and open, his own stall doing the same. An older boy with red braided hair was the one he had been praying to all this time, Snotlout had met him before; he was one of the former choir boys.

“Turn around, Snotlout; let divinity fill you.”

His dick twitched at the command and he already knew what to expect at that point, more than eager yet so embarrassed. Snot pulled down his pants and leaned against the tank of the toilet, finding it difficult to keep from feeling such shame but his erection felt differently. It took a moment before Dagur grabbed the brunnette’s hips, spreading his ass and moved the slick head to poke at Snotlout’s asshole before pushing inside him. He gasped as the larger teen entered him and at the feeling of his balls pressing against his ass, biting his lip as Dagur thrust his long cock into him. Snotlout’s face was completely flushed, gasping and whimpering as the redhead grazed his prostate with each thrust, only encouraging his noises when he felt a rough hand stroking his cock. “Oh fuck…”

“Give me six Hail Marys for that one, you filthy heretic...”

Through his moans and pleadings, the younger boy obeyed although struggling while holding his rosary tighter; his voice raising every time his uncut cock rubbed against him. Barely able to complete the fourth, he broke his prayer. “Please God, let me cum, please I’m begging you… I want you to cleanse me, God, please let me do it…”

The redhead now leaned over Snotlout’s small frame as he began pounding viciously into him, holding his hips in place as he did but not for the brunette’s satisfaction. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held himself back, waiting to be allowed to cum by His Holiness. Dagur pulled out of Snotlout unexpectedly and grabbed his hair, forcing him to turn and look at him as he put a foot on the toilet under the teen. The taller boy stroked himself furiously until he came hard with a whimper onto the other’s face, loving the mortification that came with it being coated in his cum.

Snotlout’s cock still ached for attention but Dagur didn’t forget. He lubed up two fingers of his before thrusting them in and out of Snot’s ass, deciding to focus on his prostate as he squatted and started to suck the Jorgenson off. It was too much for him and he was so sensitive now that the brunette came only a moment later into Dagur’s mouth; the other boy swallowing every single drop. He stood again to look at the younger teen, that huge smile on his face once again. “Your first Holy Communion. I’m so proud.” The redhead took out his phone then to take a picture of the other boy, smiling still before handing him a communion cloth to wipe his face; Snotlout snatching it from him. He felt so filthy but yet so alive, silently looking at Dagur and would try to speak before being interrupted, “The next sermon is tomorrow after choir, if you wish to come again and atone for your sins.”

Whenever the Lord nudged or suggested he attend services, Snotlout always made time to attend regardless and was a loyal boy to His God. Snotlout’s God had red hair and cleansed him, stripping him of anger and fear only to flush his body with indignation, regret but also happiness. Snotlout was always to attend; for at least an hour, his soul was saved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im gay


End file.
